Wishes Untold
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Wishes and treasures always drove Man in the world of Remnant. With their greatest foe slain; the Grimm could hold no power over them and Man has been able to flourish in a way it once could never. Kingdoms rise and it's people enjoy their lives to the fullest but old trades always come back when the dust settles. Pirates sail water and sky alike, taking what they wish and hunting
1. Sky Tides

_Wishes Untold: Chapter I- Sky Tides_

Remnant was a place of many legends and dreams; folklore handed down through pen and mouth alike. Some had been chased after until found or forgotten, others had been pushed aside as mere tales for children. Perhaps in older times, the world would have been an exciting place to be, filled with wonder and maps; but now? Now the world was filled with Dust and money, a world of handshakes and dotted lines.

The world was one now of business and progression, of facts and truths. Maybe it was a way to preserve the _wonder_ of it all, or maybe, it was a way to forget the heartache and sadness that came with the lack of discovery. Man turned bitter and cold when their dreams were crushed, cursing this power and that, hating that which could have been more than what is now. Sadly, that's what makes humans both weak and strong. Weak if they should give up, and strong if they choose not to; if one gave it any thought at all, they would find it to be Hope that makes this so.

Hope, a thing that means so much, but is not an object that can be seen nor held. It is something like a refreshing breeze, something that rushes over a soul and strengthens it to a degree that cannot be measured or scaled. It is something that many love or would love to have, and those without it envy any who do.

Blue waves crashed and roared beneath the flying ship, the water reflecting the sun's glittering light, along with hints of the sky's many hues. The sun was rising, the clouds a mixture of beautiful yellows, oranges, pinks, and reds as if they were cottons balls soaked with the many colors.

The hum of the heavy engine constant, but a dull sound compared to the sea and the gulls that perched upon the taunt ropes that held the many sails in place above. Old, sea sprayed boards creaked and smelled of salt, the swirls of grain dark with stains and age. The metal sheets that held weaker parts together or around the masts to strengthen them were just starting to turn in color, telling the two aboard it was time to sand and polish them again. In fact, the whole, massive ship could use some work. Coral and barnacle clinging to the sides of the ship while the sails looked a bit ragged and well met with many a storm.

"Aye." A blonde sighed, leaning over the sides of her ship to stare into the water below. Her lilac eyes were heavy with sleep and hair frizzed with the salty air. Her clothes were simple, made of a pair of fabric pants with a short, yellow shirt tied across her chest, showing her firm and strong core and a good bit of her heavy cleavage. "How long 'til shore now? Another day? Two? All this fresh air is making me antsy for foul, tavern musk."

Large hands gripped the railing, her knuckles large and swollen, broken and well used. It was easy to say the woman was a fighter, if her toned body and ship's colors were anything to go by. The flag was black with a flaming heart surrounded by roses and thorny vines. It was a pirate's flag, making the ship just that; a pirate ship.

"Yang, I got the engine primed with red dust. If I had a say in it, we'd be docking at the nearest port by, oh, the end of the day, maybe." A voice rang out from below deck before a smaller woman walked onto the deck. She was short, tone but not as built up like the blonde, and wore baggy pants wrapped in belts with many pouches and a red, button up shirt covered in smudges and oil stains. "But we're running low on dust, and need more to fuel the engine."

Yang sighed, looking to the younger before she shook her head. "Do we not have any more yellow dust, Ruby?" She asked her younger sister. "We're running low on money right now."

"I know, so I was thinking." Ruby hummed with a small smile. "There's an old rumor about some caves near the coast line. They say there's a treasure there so vast it would make a blind man see again."

"And let me guess, the cave is haunted?" Yang smirked, her eyes gleaming as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Aye, with the soul of a betrayed lover~." Ruby teased, her eyebrows wiggling. "Rumor says she was left at the altar, and stowed away all her and her lover's money in that cave before she drowned. She haunts it to keep it from him, even in death."

"Sounds like our type of woman!" Yang commented, tossing her head back with her robust laughter. "Looks to me we got ourselves a good ole' treasure hunt!"

Ruby grinned, nodding as she agreed with the older sibling. It was hard to believe that the two of them were pirates, as happy and as kind as they were; but the sisters had a goal in mind- a treasure so great that they dreamed about it again and again, despite what others had told them. They were from a small, island village stuck in older times, where farming and old fishing boats were the ways of life and technology was nowhere near what is was in the cities and towns. People there lived simply and wished simply, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were anything but simple.

"Alright, I'll steady course, while you try and catch us some fish. Sound good?" Yang asked. Seeing Ruby roll her silver eyes at her made the blonde puff her cheeks with air before she stomped a boot clad foot. "Hey! You know as well as I do that you're way better at fishing then me! So stop with the sassy eye roll, and get to hooking us breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ruby huffed, waving a hand as she went back under the deck to fetch the old, yellow fishing rod, along with her small bait box. Even though it looked like a simple fishing rod, it was anything but. It was designed for sky fishing, which was just like normal fishing but only done hundreds of feet in the air to help catch bigger fish and to boost the ego of anyone rich enough to afford the sport. The line was extremely long and the reel motorized. She always gave Yang a hard time, but in truth, Ruby really liked fishing and was happy she could help feed the pair, though she had to admit the sport of sky fishing did have it's hazards.

Walking back up deck, Ruby smiled as she saw Yang at the wheel, tapping her foot to a song. She looked over to see Ruby grinning at her as she came over to sit on the thick railing, getting her pole ready to cast it into the waters below.

"Hey, try not to snag a shark again, will ya'? I damn near lost my mind when you were pulled overboard." Yang teased, though the joke had a real meaning to it.

"Yeah, well, you try being the one _dragged_ off ship, huh? It ain't as fun as it looks." Ruby huffed, rolling her shoulders and relaxing a bit, though her hands were at the ready. "I swear, if you mention how I screamed one more time-"

"- You _screeched_!" Yang gasped, breathless with laughter even with her younger sibling whining and complaining at her. "That was the highest I've _ever_ heard you go!"

"Well! _You_ screamed too!" Ruby fought back, her cheeks red with an embarrassed blush.

"Well, yeah! You were falling down into the waters below, and that wasn't even the worst part! As soon as the damned shark jumped out of the water and I saw it, I was damn near ready to crash the ship to fetch your dumb ass!" Yang fought back, reaching over to pinch and pull Ruby's hot cheek. "Now, no sharks, and lots of trout or salmon, okay? Or at least some catfish."

Ruby groaned, pulling away from her sister before she waved her off, focusing on her lines and how lovely the waves sounded. It was very calming for her -as it was for Yang. It was a familiar, childhood sound, as well as the scents that often lulled them to sleep. They had to be careful at times, since it did put them to sleep often, and they found themselves dozing off at the worst of times.

"I can't wait to port and finally just sleep, really sleep!" Ruby yawned. "I'm going to curl up in my hammock and not wake for a solid day, I swear." She grinned, making Yang snort. "What? You won't do the same?"

"First, we need to buy the supplies and then I'm heading to the tavern there before I crawl back to bed. A good drink is _just_ what I need after raiding that one airship near the coast of Haven."

"Oh~ yeah, that was a hard fight for sure! I was ready to bet my pocket watch that we weren't making it out of there with the loot_ and_ our skins!" Ruby laughed as she felt a snag on her line, a nibble and for Ruby, a challenge.

Silver eyes narrowed as she went still as she readied herself for the real bite so she can set the hook. It was something that could take a few moments, though it could feel like forever. It was something the fisher hated and loved, it was a touch and go for her at times. Her finger was pressed on the thin line of her pole, her eyes scanning the waves to try and see anything, but they were high up, so she couldn't really peer into the waves.

"Oh? You've gotten all quiet and stuff. You got something?" Yang asked, looking over her shoulder to see the still woman, her eyes stern and focused. "Yeah ya' do! Does it feel big? Is it too heavy for you?"

"It's still nibbling me! Relax!" Ruby growled, turning to glare at the older but just as she did such, she felt a massive tug from below. It nearly dragged her down with it, but the reflex to pull back counter balanced her and in the end, saved her. "You jinxed me, damn it!"

"I didn't do shit! It's just your bad luck!" Yang yelled back, abandoning the wheel to wrap her arms around her sister's waist. "I swear to you, if this is another damn shark, I'm going to kill it and then throw you over and you can _swim_ to port!"

"Oh, shut up and pull! I got the reel!" Ruby hissed, her arm working hard as she pulled this way and that. She did so to keep the hook engaged, so the fish wouldn't slip it free and all this work be for not.

The two pulled and tugged, fighting and grunting as they fought for every inch. Whatever was on the other end of the line was strong, and that meant muscle. Muscle was meat, and meat meant food.

"I think we almost have 'em." Ruby grunted, her arm burning from reeling and pulling, keeping enough tension on the line so she could keep the animal hooked. "Just a little more, Yang."

"Good, because my back is killing me from being bent over you." Yang panted, keeping Ruby firmly on board the flying vessel. "We gotta hurry up so I can check course, we don't want to be flying toward Atlas, alright? Let's pull this thing in and eat already!"

The firm nod Ruby gave the older was full of confidence, the hard mantle of a professional fisher. This should have been the moment of triumph, of the greatest victory- Man over Beast! The only thing that happened was the snapping of the old rod and the backlash that sent the sisters onto the deck floorboards.

"WHAAA?!" They shouted in unison, Yang landing on her ass and Ruby taking the breath right out of her soon after by landing on her stomach.

"My pole!"

"My stomach!"

"Yang! This is serious!" Ruby snapped back, turning to glare at the groaning older. "First off, I'm not that heavy, and second; what are we going to eat now?!" The question lingered in the air for a minute before Ruby lifted herself from her sister's stomach, rushing to peer over the ship and into the deep depths below. "If I can't fish, then we don't have anything to eat!"

"Relax, first mate." Yang sighed, getting up and dusting herself off. "Look, we're not far from port. I'll try a scrap one or even just get some supplies to make a few homemade ones. As far as I'm concerned, we lucked out."

Ruby sighed, relaxing and calming herself down slowly but surely. Leave it to Yang to state the facts, honest and true. She was captain of the Red Dragon, she had to have a solid head on her shoulders, for the both of them. That's why, when Yang needed something, Ruby tried her best to make it happen. That's how she got so good at fixing things or even making them from scratch. She couldn't buy Yang what she wanted, so she'd make it.

"I guess we could try some of that jerky you made, even if I'd have better luck chewing through my shoes." Ruby snickered, seeing Yang throw her a glare made her laugh all the more. "Hey, you know it's true! That stuff is tough enough to board up holes on the side of the ship! Be water tight, too!"

"Hey! Jokes are my thing, so lay off...you gotta have the right touch for 'em." Yang huffed, then narrowed her eyes. "Besides, you ain't funny, so quit yapping and get chewing."

Ruby groaned, throwing her hands up, before they came back down to her sides with sagging shoulders. She'd might as well skip breakfast, if only to save her teeth. "Well, what else can I do besides give you a hard time? The engine is oiled, primed, and ready to sputter us along until we get some gas and Dust for it. The ship needs a good scrubbing as well as scraping but that can wait 'til we get into port and rent some of those barnacles blades."

Yang gnawed on her bottom lip in thought, chewing over any and all chores she could have the other do in the meantime. There wasn't the largest list to choose from, aside from the ones Ruby had mentioned, and she had a point; they could wait. "Well, got anything else you've been working on? What about the treasure map?"

"The map?"Ruby asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the railing. "That old piece of cloth is really worn, Yang. We've had it for so long...I don't know if we can read it for too much longer. The key and legend are nearly gone as it is and we only have a scrap of the whole thing anyway."

Yang spun on her heels; scared and shocked for a moment, before she masked the feelings with anger. "So you want to quit? Is that it?!"

If Ruby decided to jump ship, then the whole thing would be over! They started this together- as sisters and dreamers- it had to end that way too! She couldn't keep all the machinery that flew this ship up and running without Ruby, just like how Ruby couldn't find her way around the sea nor cities without Yang. They needed each other. They drew strength from each other.

"Never! I'd never quit!" Ruby shot back, her voice higher than it should have been. It was almost like she was so shocked and hurt by the question that her throat grew tight. "I was just saying that maybe we should try and get some of that renewing powder stuff, you know, the kind they have at those super-big libraries!"

Yang knew about the powder Ruby spoke of, Hell, it was the only way some of the more ancient documents they used were even held together anymore, let alone still able to be handled. It was a mixture of many things; dust, paper pulp, and other ingredients that made the mixture as expensive as it sounded. The reason only larger libraries had it, was because they were the only ones that could afford to.

"I don't think we could afford it, Sis." Yang offered. "I mean, the stuff costs a good amount of lien; and stealing it would be pretty hard since its held in a building, and not on the open waters where we can just get away with it."

Ruby deflated a bit, her shoulders sagging as she crossed her arms tighter against herself. "Guess you're right." she blew out a breath, looking out onto the sea as they calmly sailed through the clouds. "Maybe we'll luck out, and this haunted-treasure-cove thing pans out."

Yang gave a thoughtful hum back, her spirits a bit lowered now too as she thought about the old scrap of cloth their late mother had given them; the same one they had risked everything for. They had no house, no place to call home save for the hunk of scrapped parts they called a ship. If they could no longer read this small piece of map, then they truly would only have each other and their ship. It was a sobering thought, sure, but there was always a silver lining somewhere, even if it was merely in the clouds.

"The wind seems to be good today. I think I'll take us down to catch some waves. Save some of the Dust just in case." Yang said, looking over to her right, eying the two levers at her side. One was to turn the ship from an airship to a regular sea-faring ship. The other was to switch from gasoline fuel to Dust. It was clever, if not outdated. Who could blame them though? Most of the parts they took and fixed from old ship docks from their home, and Patch was not known for keeping up-to-date.

Pulling upon the right most one, the ship jerked and stuttered before it slowly started to lose altitude. The humming that was constantly heard slowly started to die down until it was silent and still.

As the large vessel touched down into the water, the girls both tumbled and swayed as they caught their balance. The impact, as slowly as the ship was in descending, was still strong enough to cause some waves.

The boat rocked up and down, almost as if trying to bounce them up, before it stilled and its sails flared open with life. The wind got them moving, and Yang had to make sure she was still going the right way. So, with a flick her wrist, and a quick look at her compass that was always hanging from her belt, she grinned and gave herself a pleased nod.

"Why don't you go wash up? I don't smell a storm brewing, nor do I see any incoming vessels. We got all the time in the world." The captain almost sung out. "Or at least wipe yourself down, we'll be heading to port, and we don't want to look a right mess, you hear?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Ruby snickered back, giving Yang a merry salute before she walked down the stairs and beneath the deck.

The ship was mostly hollow, except for the iron pipes that moved Dust and fuel this way and that, along with the turning gears that moved the many parts to their Frankenstein's monster of a ship. So maybe the ship wasn't so empty on the inside; but it was home enough, and had plenty space to where they don't have to duck to get around.

Walking down the hallway, Ruby stopped as she reached its end. There was a room to her left and one to her right. The left room was Yang's and the right hers. They stored their clothing, beds, and other favorite belongings here. On the next floor, the kitchen- or really just several hot plates and a chest or two filled with foods and smoked goods- was the first room one walked into. Then it was a small, closed off room that was their bathroom, and then the storage area was after that. Further down was the engine and all the machines they used to make this ship the Red Dragon. It was a big ship, but it really wasn't as roomy as most newer bullheads.

Oh well, it was theirs, and that's all they needed.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Ruby walked into her room and over to her chest of clothing. After grabbing a clean set, she made her way further below and into the washroom. She didn't want to use Dust to heat the water, and they were out of fuel, so there would be no bath for her today. But a good rag and some water would be enough to wipe the sweat and grime from her, at least.

Ruby removed her dirty outfit, letting it drop to the floorboards, and reached over for a clean rag, wetting it in the sink before she started to clean her face, then her arms and the rest of her body. She hummed as she worked, sighing as her body shivered from the cold water and the even more chilling air. She'd be dry soon, and in clean clothes too.

"There! All clean!" Ruby giggled to herself, looking at her own face in the slab of glass they used as a mirror. Reaching down to quickly put on the new rags, she patted her old pockets to see if she had left anything in them before she threw them down into the dirty clothes bin that would soon have to be carried into the kitchen to boil and wash.

A hard wave hit their port side, making Ruby stumble before she shook her head and exited the small room. The last time she stayed in the bathroom too long during choppy waves, she was tossed hard and hit her head on the hammered out bronze tub, and was knocked out. It was a fuzzy memory she didn't want to recreate, so she was quick to leave and move to above deck.

It took a good amount of work to keep an entire ship running, even a normal ship needed an entire crew to function as well as it should. Ruby and Yang were the only ones on board, so they never really had _too_ much free time. Something always needed a look at, or tinkering to get it back into working order, but they knew that when they first came up with the idea of becoming sky pirates. It was that reason- as well as the fact that they were poor- why they built the ship as they did.

The Red Dragon used to be an old time cargo ship, meant to only sail the seas when the bullheads were still in the works. It was a good fortune that the sister's elderly neighbor owned the ship and told them 'if you can fix it, you can keep it'. Once done switching out failing planks and making sure she could even float, the sisters started to gather old engine parts and dust infusers and started to add and built those in slowly. They worked day and night, slaving and going over plans. Testing and retesting to see how far or how high she could fly, and if she could still float in the waters. It was a lot of work, but using the parts and materials they knew, as well as the much cheaper to maintain parts, made their mobile home both cost effective and the most unique ship out in these waters.

Reaching top deck, Ruby sighed happily as she took in the sea breeze, the salty smell and the waves that gently rocked the boat. It made slow days like these easy and refreshing; a most welcomed break if anything. Looking at the full, ragged sails and main mast, Ruby started to make her way up the ropes. She climbed higher and higher, until she was pulling herself into the small, round crow's nest. It was one of her favorite spots to settle down with her thoughts or relax in the sun. Call her lazy, but having a nap here was as good as sleeping in her hammock.

"Give me a bottle and a map, good sailor! Give me a bottle and a map, good sailor!~" Yang sung, tapping her heavy boot against the wood as she swayed softly to the music playing in her head. "Give me a bottle and a map, good sailor and watch me find the boo~ty!"

A smile crept across Ruby's lips, her eyes closing as she settled in for a small nap. The sounds of Yang's hearty laughs and jolly songs made her let loose a few, soft chuckles to herself before she slipped into a deep enough sleep. She wouldn't know how long she would get to enjoy this calming scene, so it would be one she took great delight in.

'Live in the moment', as Yang would say. 'Because you never know when the Law is gonna catch us.'

That had always been Yang's way of doing or saying things. Do it now, because you might not be able to do it again later. They were wise words, if not a little rash, but that was just her sister. Yang, for as long as she could remember, had been like that; but if she was like that before their mother died, she couldn't recall. Hell, Ruby had to admit, even she had changed after Summer had passed, shortly followed by their father.

An hour had passed, Yang having awoken Ruby and fetched her from the nest. Chores had to be done, like tightening ropes and mopping the floorboards down from sea spray. Ruby even found the time to patch up some of their more worn of clothing before she heard Yang shout those lovely words.

"LAND HO! LAND HO!"

Ruby couldn't move her feet fast enough, climbing up the stair cases and rushing to the deck to see the distant sight of the upcoming Vale Port. Vale was one of those kingdoms that welcomed anyone! Be them faunus or human, seafarer or airship captain. Their port was one of the largest -constantly busy, and always the most crowded of all the kingdoms- but it was friendly enough, and they had many employees that would clean the outside of a ship for a few lien. That was one of the reasons the sisters liked this port so much; got a massive chore done without having to put in the time to do it.

"Get ready, Ruby, we'll be docking and walking on dry land for the first time in weeks!" Yang laughed, steering the ship steady, having Ruby lower a sail to slow them down a tad so they wouldn't be too fast. "Ah~, I can smell that city air now! A good drink and a fine meal will be a Godsend, eh?"

"Oh, yeah! Oh! Maybe I can check out the forges and smiths to see if I can find some things to reinforce our weapons with if we're going to check out that cave." Ruby reminded, making Yang nod. "If it is a ghost, some blessed metals might be a good idea to bring with us."

"Aye, they would, but a ghost? You and I have been in some pretty scary caves, and even wrecked ships. Not a single ghost has crossed our paths. What makes this place any different?" Yang pointed out, rubbing her chin as she kept her eyes forward.

"Well, I don't know. In any case, I'd like to have something just to be safe. If I can't cut her down with my blade, then I want nothing to do with it." Ruby huffed. "Crescent Rose is my baby, if she can't cut it and you can't punch it, then the thing is too dangerous to mess with."

Yang rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips. "Don't worry, Rubes. I'm sure we'll be fine. We've always been fine, as long as we stick together."

_**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story that I've been told I should release for all to see! I've decided to post this series here but at a slower rate! If you all really enjoy it, let me know and if you can't wait for what's next, the current chapters are uploaded on my ! I plan to upload this at least once a month and I hope you all enjoy the piece! Have a wonderful day and have much peace!**_


	2. Haunted Cove Songs

_**W**__**ishes Untold: Chapter Two- Haunted Cove Songs**_

The hustle and murmur of countless conversations filled the air. The space was large, but filled with the many moving forms and figures of people from all walks of life. It was amazing how close everyone came to rubbing shoulders, even in such a big place as this.

The port was open for sea-faring ships to the right, while the other section of it was reserved for the floating bullheads that lazily moved about like giant whales in the sky. There was a maintenance bay that was in the middle of the two sections where captains can get their ships cleaned or inspected.

This is where The Red Dragon was docked currently as the two pirates walked off of the massive, old ship. They were known here by the maintenance crew- a small crew of faunus that enjoyed the sisters' visits- so when the head of the small crew came up to them, it was all smiles and greetings.

"Well! If it ain't a sight for sore eyes!" The short, rabbit faunus laughed, his droopy ears flopping a tad at the breeze that swept across the harbor. "Been some time! Got anything for us small folk?" The question was a tease, of course, and they knew it; but the grin that spread across the captain's face had his ears standing straight up. "Ya do, don't ye?! What you got?"

"Just a lil' something for our favorite cleaners." Yang snickered as she slipped her fingers into a small pouch on her hips hanging from her belt and pulled from it three gold coins. "These for a job well done?" she asked, seeing the wide eyes of her friend. "I'm sure you'll do your best."

Reaching out for the money, the rabbit faunus awed over it for a moment before looking up to Yang. It was clear these small coins meant a great deal. "You'd... just pay with these? These here coins are more than any job we could do!"

"Bleu," Yang sighed as she patted his head a few times. "You're trying to support a family on scraps. We've been there- still are on bad days. We got a good haul and who better to share it with? You do us a good job, yeah? Make those coins feel earned instead of stolen."

Bleu nodded eagerly, thanking her over and over again before he hopped back to his small crew, showing them the coins and quickly whipping them into a frenzy. Yang chuckled softly to herself, having overheard the awing and fuss the small coins caused. She felt good having given them such glee as well as hope.

Turning away from the bay, Yang took a few steps toward the harbors where small vendors had set up shop for the day. They sold a whole assortment of things, like fresh catches to small necklaces and trinkets in all sort of colors. Ruby was talking to a man that was selling sky poles. He was always here, and the wares were of good quality, yet not overly expensive. It seemed like Ruby was trying to haggle for the long, shiny, red pole instead of just paying the asking price. By the way her young sister was talking with her hands and pointing to the reel, it seemed to be that she was trying to lower the price by pointing out flaws.

Simple and honest, considering what they did for a living.

Waiting a few steps away from the two, Yang looked about the bustling port with lazy eyes, the lack of restful sleep catching up with her. All she really wanted to do was catch a meal and sleep in a clean bed. The hammocks were nice; but they weren't soft, the ropes had a bit of an odor to them now -they were old though, so sweat, mold, and salt was to be expected- and in parts they were rubbed and worn thin.

Yeah, they'd have to buy new ones too while they were here -if they could find some cheap enough. Hopefully, they could find a deal in the form of a pair, if not then they might have to cut some costs elsewhere.

A small hand tapped her broad shoulder, drawing her attention away from her thoughts and worries. Looking down, Yang was greeted by the smiling face of her sister and first mate, Ruby. "Ah, finished your dealing, huh?"

"He was harder than I thought; but a few eye bats and a coin toss later, I got the better deal." Ruby smugly huffed before she tossed her head toward the city streets. "Ready to shop for supplies before we tackle that cove?" Silver eyes glittered with hope of riches that laid within that haunted cove, making the orbs look as though cool pools of mercury. "I want to find old coins or even bars of gold ingots! I want the floor to shine and shimmer with it all like those tales we're always hearing about!"

Yang chuckled, ruffling up Ruby's hair as she took in the imagery of a cove of treasure so vast it made the royals look like meek beggars. It was a nice thought, and Ruby was never short of them- that was for sure. "Ah, now that would make things too easy! You and me? We need a challenge or we'd get bored!"

"Heh, well, I guess so." Ruby smirked as she collapsed the new pole and tied it to her waist. "Well let's get going, because I really just want to get some sleep." The yawn that escaped the smaller woman appeared to be deep; and seemed to belong to a large burly man, instead of a tiny girl such as she.

"Aye, a pint and a bed does sound good." Yang mumbled as she forced away her own yawn. "Look, let me do the shopping for food and spices while I leave you to check out the scrap yards for what we can use, huh? Be cheap, got it? I know we got a good score, but we still need to hold onto our coin."

Ruby lifted a single, arched eyebrow as she crossed her arms at her older sister and captain. "I'm sorry, but were you telling me to be cheap? You're the one whose pockets burn with the mere idea of money! I'm the reasonable one here."

"Look, that was one time-"

"Yang, you bought a whole yoga set! You can't even do yoga!" Ruby growled, throwing her hands up.

"Anyone can do yoga! I just can't do it well." Yang pointed out with a look. "And how do you know I don't still use it?"

"Because if you were still using it, you'd be trying to show off how well you can stretch- which you can't do at all, by the way."

"Hey, hey," The blonde interrupted, waiting for Ruby to look up at her and give Yang her full attention. "fuck you."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she shared the amused chuckle with her sister. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you too."

Waving goodbye and wishing the other good luck, the sisters parted ways and started walking into the city of Vale. It was as busy in the city streets as it was the port, even more so, and the shouts and slogans from shops rung over the chatter of people.

Smells of fresh foods wafted through the air, drawing crowds to bakery windows. Bells rung as doors opened and closed, making those within earshot turn to look, then debate if the small stop in their busy lives worthy enough to take. The smooth stone roads and sidewalks were wide and wonderfully maintained, clean but dull from the scuffs and dirty soles from the many shoes that walked over them.

The sea breeze was cool and salty, making some stop to take it in before they went back on their way. Most were indeed always in motion; going to and from some place or shop. Then there were the people that gathered around water fountains or benches to chat and talk and have lunch with their friends. These kind of people took things slowly and enjoyed their easy and down to earth lifestyle. For being one of the busiest kingdoms, Vale was also known for how calm and relaxed it's people could be.

Yang wasn't aware when Ruby started down a different path then herself since it was hard to keep track of someone so small in such a busy crowd, but she knew her sister could keep herself safe in a fight; and if she was having a hard time holding her ground, then she was the fastest sprinter Yang knew of. With that train of thought resting, Yang made her way to a small grouping of fruit vendors, the stalls filled with lush, vibrant fruits for sell. These were important on ships and were worth any coin spent on them, this was due to scurvy.

The only problem was that they could easily rot on a ship, but Yang and Ruby had that covered with an ingenious little invention. It was a cooling and freezing unit kept cold by ice dust- or what was known as a refrigerator unit. It wasn't a big deal- just about everyone had one, but their old cargo ship wasn't built with one so the fact of the matter was that they were damn proud of it. They could store their foods without worry and that meant easier as well as longer voyages.

"I'll take two pounds of these and those." Yang said, pointing to the apples and oranges. "And then I'll have half a pound of lemons and limes."

"Right away, Miss!" The vendor grinned, his hands working up a fury to fill the cloth bag. "That'll be twenty-seven lien, please."

"Wha-?! 'twenty-seven'?!" Yang gasped, shocked by the high price. "Last visit to port I had the same order and it was no more the eighteen!"

"Yes, but these are fresh-"

"Ha! 'Fresh', my sea-salt crusted, ass!" Taking the bag from the man she threw down a solid twenty-three lien and snarled. "I'll be cutting the difference with ye, but next time I'll take my business elsewhere."

"H-hey! This isn't the full-" The man stopped, the glaring red eyes that burned upon him seemingly belonging to a beast instead of a woman. To his horror she placed her hand gently upon the butt of her sidearm and gave it a small pat. It was a silent threat, but one that made him gulp and shake his head to tell the pirate she was heard loud and clear.

"You have a good day, now." She said with a growl in her voice. As crowded as the streets were, many never came to the aid of fruit vendors. They drew crowds from all walks of Life- pirates included. Giving a few hard struts away from the vendor, she sighed to herself, hoping that Ruby was faring better then she was.

In truth, she could have not made such a scene, but she did have to prove to her sister that she could keep money as well as she could take it. Damn yoga set... it was a great deal!

(Line Break)

She hated traveling through large crowds. Ruby was so small that many just over looked her completely and easily pushed her aside. At times she felt like a ping pong ball, smacked from one hip to the other before she could ever regain her balance again.

That is why she took side streets and alleyways in large places like these, not only were they less crowded, but most of the time one could over hear something interesting or even find a vendor that sold... less than legal things.

Which was now the case, as Ruby stood in front of the small girl that offered her a bag of assorted, high quality, dust crystals. She was a bit dirty and was pleading her to buy it from her for the high price she was selling it for.

"Well, the price is a bit too high for me." Ruby said with a soft, pondering voice. "But maybe I'll give you close to it?"

"N-no!" She stuttered, her big, blue eyes near the point of tears as her blonde hair swayed from side to side as she shook her head. "I need all the money! My big brother is sick and-"

"You stole that hoping to pay for the medicine." Ruby finished for her.

"Yes!" She gasped. "the medicine is really expensive, but is easy to make. The problem is fetching the glands you need to make it." The small girl said. "O-or...at least, that's what Mommy says."

Ruby tapped her chin for a bit, wanting to desperately help the small child and her family. "Well, I've a strong arm... maybe I could lend you a hand and-" She had no air within her lungs to complete her sentence, for she was tackled hard and hugged with all the might the little girl had within her.

"Oh~! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, tears running down her smudged cheeks.

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped, her hands resting on the small head of the child. "Hey, now. Come on... anyone with a heart would do this." She said softly, prying the child off of her and bending down to look at her on equal terms instead of down at her. "Now, tell me where I can find the creatures, huh?"

Sniffling, the blonde child nodded, before she spoke. "In that scary cove. Everyone says there's a treasure in it, but Mommy says the treasure is the medicine we need for my brother. If people weren't so scared of the place, they could just make their own, and save a small fortune."

The news was a blow to the heart, making Ruby hang her head and sigh out, rubbing the back of her neck before she looked up to the child. "So... there isn't any treasure in that haunted cove?"

"No." She said with a sad look. "My sisters and brother would play there all the time and we never found anything. Just some pretty rocks and that weird lizard that bit my brother. It made him really sick."

Taking in a big breath, Ruby made up her mind before she stood up and patted the girl's head. "Go fetch an older sibling, okay? And wait here for me. It shouldn't take me too long to fetch the glands. I take it it's from that 'weird lizard' right?" The small nod made Ruby grin and throw a thumbs up to the child. "I'll have your brother feeling better in no time!"

"H-here!" The child said, throwing Ruby the bag of dust. "F-for helping me! I can try and get more, if you want!"

Ruby shook her head as she gave a single hand a shake back and forth. "Nah. This is enough, I promise. Don't be getting yourself in trouble, okay?" With a confident grin and a thumbs up, the pirate started making her way toward the coast that laid not too far to the east of the large city. She knew she could take a bus to reach there, but there were other modes of transportation that the mighty city had to offer.

Walking out of the alley, Ruby flagged down a small, cart that was powered by a teenage girl, her hair tied up into a ponytail and was a bit sweaty from her hard work. As she caught sight of Ruby waving her down, she stopped and waited for the light girl to run over and settle into the cart seat. "Where to?"

"I need to get to the coast. The one on the East side of city." Ruby said, flipping her a gold coin which made the girl's eyes wide before she was quick to take off. "Hey, guess it's lucky I'm light, huh?"

"It makes the job easier, yeah." The girl grunted, the cart rocking and bouncing on the cobble streets. "Why you wanting to get to that coast? After that haunted treasure too?"

"I was, but I got something else in mind." Ruby answered, groaning as she was tossed with the cart, her rear end sore from the harsh treatment. "There been a lot of traffic there lately?"

"Some." Was the quick answer, a sharp turn taking most of her concentration. "Most run off though. Some sort of lizard. Very poisonous. There was a young soldier that got hurt a few days ago, though I can't recall his name."

Ruby hummed, knowing that it must have been the girl's older brother she was referring to. So, he was a soldier? That wasn't a problem, since it was most likely he was a simple soldier for the city- not that she would stop helping even if he was a bounty hunter. The sudden stop of the cart made the redhead look up to see the white, sandy coast line. She blinked before hopping out, giving a small and quick wave to her ride as she made her way onto the coastline and to the old cove.

The water lapped at the sand, making it darker as the water soaked through the ground only for it to drain back into the ocean. Her heavy boots sunk into the sands and slowing her down but the thought of wiggling her toes in it made her smile to herself, if only for a second.

Her steps were heavy and strides long as she followed the edge of the water but not close enough to get her feet wet. The air was light and breezy, feeling so good on the heated skin, but she could not stand and enjoy the moment- not if this lizard was so poisonous and that little girls brother so sick. She had to hurry, for their sakes.

The entrance of the cove was much cooler then she thought it was going to be. The air was damp and musky. The sound of falling water hitting standing puddles that gathered in the dips of the ground floor. The walls were slick and shimmered as light reflected off the damp surface, making them look like veins of jewels, like stunning a sapphire or diamond.

Walking into the cove made Ruby shiver at its coolness, as well as the heavy feeling of danger. Knowing that there was a dangerous creature here, and that she promised to slay it, made the younger sister grumble to herself at how stupid she was.

"I didn't even let Yang know..." Ruby sighed out to herself, speaking out loud and making her shoulders sag as she ventured further. Much of the cove was lit with natural light, since the top of the cove was open and allowed much of the sunlight through, but it did little to make the pirate feel any better.

"How long is this damn cave?" Ruby growled, taking her time in moving through the space. "And where is this lizard? I mean, if it's really a lizard, then it should be sunning by now, right? So it should be on a rock in the light."

Talking to herself was always something she had done, even with others around her. It not only helped her focus, but even helped her work out problems before she ran into them. Some didn't like the small habit, but that never bothered her or stopped her.

Just as she entered what could have the center or just a very large, clear area, Ruby sucked in a breath as her eyes widened. There, in that room, were at least twenty or even more lizards- all sizes and shapes- were grouped in the sunlight and sunbathing. They vibrant colors or reds, oranges, and greens let Ruby know that they were indeed poisonous. Most vibrantly colored creatures were known for their poison since it was their only defense mechanism.

Silver eyes looked about, trying to find a single, small lizard that wasn't so close to the others. Her eyes landed on a young one that had strayed. She hated to do it, but it was her safest bet and that family needed her help.

"I could have just stole these dust crystals myself at this rate." She grumbled as she slowly made her way to the small creature. Drawing her blade; Crescent Rose, she steadied her hand before she tried to calm her nerves. The blade was of tempered steel and was even curved slightly to make it ideal for cutting instead of thrusting. The blade was sharp and well taken care of, showing off the small, etched details of a crescent moon on a clear night.

The blade caught a small ray of light, just before she struck as fast as she could run. The lizard didn't make a sound as the blade sliced into the neck so thoroughly the head just rolled off. A breath escaped the pirate as she relaxed and slowly grabbed both the body and the head and started to turn around to walk away when she kicked a small rock, making to bounce and roll down to the sunning pit.

The sounds of countless hisses erupted from the pit of lizards as they turned their heads to look at the intruder. Ruby didn't need another reason to run for it, taking off as quickly as she could. If her heart was hammering in her chest before, it was jumping out of her throat now. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she panted and sucked in air to fuel her body. The fear sharpened her eyes, making it easier for her to navigate the cave and it's rocky passages.

Ruby couldn't hear them chasing her, but she could feel their intent and that was all she needed to keep her running even as her lungs and legs burned. She didn't know how long they would keep on in their pursuit and she was far too scared to look back over her shoulder to see if she was gaining ground on them.

Light from the mouth of the cove shined in front of her like a glowing gate. It was as if the skies had opened up and was waiting for her to burst through and bask in its light... but that would only happen if the lizards let up and gave up on getting her. A few more strong strides and she was shooting out of the cave's entrance like a bullet from the barrel of a gun and she never stopped running as her feet hit the sand.

She had to work harder since her boots sunk into the sands, but she kept pace but when her gaze darted around and saw how high the tide had become she had a shimmer of hope that maybe it was too high for the beasts to follow her. It was with this in mind that gave her the confidence to look over her shoulder, and the sight of her footprints and nothing else made her laugh as she collapsed into the sand.

"Ha... haha… ah... ahhh." She panted, laughing breathlessly as she laid there for a few seconds. Her eyes were closed for a few beats before she opened them and lifted her heavy body up from the sand and trudged her way off the coastline and onto the city streets. She was happy to see the same girl running the cart still there. She seemed to be waiting for her and as soon as she saw her, she was rushing over and nearly threw Ruby into the cart.

"Had me damn worried, you did." She muttered as she moved back to the front of the cart and lifted it the two handles and sighed.

"Why did you wait for me?" Ruby asked, so very happy to see her, yet too tired to truly show her gratitude. "I didn't ask you too. Didn't you lose a lot of business?"

With a huff, the girl shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Ruby. "You gave me more then I earn in a week; plus, I was sending you somewhere dangerous... I'd feel bad if you'd have gotten hurt." She said. "So, where to?"

"Oh!" Ruby mumbled, pointing to a small alleyway a bit down the street. "There. I need to go there."

The runner shrugged before she sighed and started moving over to the alleyway. It wasn't a long trip but in truth Ruby could have sat there longer to rest. It was all too short for her, but when she was driven over there she did her best to roll out of the cart and thank the runner again; shaking her hand and giving her a tired smile.

Ruby made her way down the alleyway, smiling as she saw the small girl with another, taller blonde with blue eyes. It was clear they were sisters and they not only shared the same features, they shared the same worried look.

"Miss!" the small girl cried out, rushing out to greet her even though the older sibling tried to keep her back. "I brought my older sister like you said I should and I waited for you!"

"Excuse me," The older asked as she came up to Ruby. She towered over her in height, but she was a little thin. "are you the girl my sister said would get the glands?"

"Yeah." Ruby answered as she gathered the dead body and head before she handed it over carefully. "I guess we forgot to exchange names. I'm Ruby. She uh, gave this bag of Dust so-"

"Yeah, I helped her steal them." She said before she rubbed the back of her neck. "The name is Jane, and this here is Jill. We... I can't believe you did this for us." She said in awe. "Like, you risked your life for a perfect pair of strangers!"

Ruby chuckled softly as she gave her shoulders a lazy shrug. "Hey, you guys needed help and I was looking for some dust so..."

"We'll never forget this, Ruby! That's an Arc promise!" Jill saluted, hugging her legs. "We Arcs never break a promise!"

"Well, a Rose is always willing to help." Ruby chuckled as she hugged the girl back, shaking the older siblings hand before she waved to them goodbye and good luck as they parted ways. It had been a tiring day, and Ruby still had her shopping to do; or so she thought. As the pirate made her way to one of the main streets, she saw Yang standing there with a bag set down beside her and her heavy boot thumping against the stone as she waited.

Once red eyes set upon the form of her younger sister, Ruby could just feel the growl Yang let out. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes laid on the dirty tips of her boots. She was ready to hear Yang lay into her for taking so long and by the brief look she got, Yang had finished her half of the shopping.

"Where... have you been?" Yang asked, her voice stern as she demanded an answer. "I've been waiting for you for an hour before I went looking for you and come to find out, you didn't even go shopping! What were you doing?! Where did you go all day?!"

Ruby wordlessly gave Yang the bag of dust crystals before she looked up and gave her best puppy eyes. "I found this little girl and she was selling these crystals. They're great quality and when she told me she was doing it to try and save her older brother-"

"Whoa, stop right there." Yang said, holding out a free hand in front of her. "So, it took you an hour to buy a bag of dust?"

"No, it took me an hour to find out that cove we were looking into is filled with poisonous lizards, go to that cove, explore the cove, kill a lizard, run for my life from said lizards, and deliver the dead lizard to the little girl to save her brother because he was bit by one." Ruby growled back as she handed over the whole baggy of money to the shocked captain. "They were too expensive but I couldn't let her just... watch her sibling die, alright?"

Yang's eyes were wide as she closed her mouth, shaking her shock away before she grabbed a hold of Ruby's shoulders and shook her. "What the fuck?! I could have lost you and never know about it?! I can't believe you!" The crushing hug Yang gave out made Ruby groan and squeak, but she didn't care. "You did such a brave thing; but damn it, Ruby! Did you at least get her name?"

"Uh, the sister's name was Jill Arc?" Ruby said, feeling Yang stiffen before she was pulled away and looked at. "Do you... know them?"

"Oh, for the love of- Ruby! The Arc Family have been a family of bounty hunters for generations! You just saved the very people that will be hunting us!" Yang hissed, but then sighed. "Oh~ Ruby... what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and cook me good food?" Ruby asked, smiling as Yang let her go and ruffle up her hair.

"Yeah, I guess." Yang smirked before she pointed to the bag she had beside her. "I finished all the shopping, and since we don't have a cave full of treasures, we can head to the tavern and get us a hot meal and a warm bed."

Ruby's eyes widened before she clapped her hands in glee. "That sounds amazing, Yang! I'm gonna order a big plate too and a big glass of milk to drink too."

Yang snickered as she lifted the bag. "Yeah, the money you saved can get us some good plates and rooms. Good job, Rubes. I'm proud of you." She said as they made their way down the street. "And tomorrow, we'll set out again before anyone gets whiff of our scents. Sound good?"

"Yeah, the earlier, the better. I'd hate to set out during the heat of the day."

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this installment chapter of Wishes Untold! This is a story I have up on my account! If you wanna catch up and see what's all happened then come join the party! For now, here's chapter two for your monthly upload! Hope you all have a great day and enjoy! 3**_


	3. A Stowaway Onboard

_Wishes Untold: Chapter Three- A Stowaway Aboard_

Blake Belladonna was a woman that did whatever she had to. She was a fighter for equal rights, as well as second chances- if they were deserved, that is- as well as one very cunning thief. Blake was a faunus, someone born with animal traits, and was viewed by some to be less than human. Even though many had turned their thinking around and saw them as much a person as they were themselves, there were still laws and regulations that placed them in an...ill light.

Faunus were unable to captain or manage ships or bullheads; this was because many lives depended on their actions and decisions. Faunus were not allowed to be more than security officers, not patrol cops or even detectives, because they could temper with a case by mismanaging evidence. They could not hold government jobs in case they were connected to the White Fang, and furthermore they could not work at banks in case they were thieves.

Needless to say, faunus were forced into labor-based jobs or owning small businesses- ones which were taxed heavily. This was not the life Blake wanted for herself, or anyone else- be they human or faunus. It was unfair, and downright cruel in some cases.

It was this hard life that drew Blake into working for the White Fang, before it became the hard and hate-filled group that it was today. They used to hold rallies and peaceful protests, set up small sailing cruises to show their worth at sea. It used to be so different, but now they were hungry pirates at best- they even turned on their own kind if they did not support the group. Blake had to get out of there, so she ran from her only home and prayed that she would just fade away with barely a whisper.

It seemed to have worked- the hunt for her lasting just a few hours, and the higher alert fading from their hungry eyes in only a day or two. Now she was free for the most part, but was stuck without a place to go. Blake, however, was a cunning woman, finding dry and warm places to sleep and nice meals to eat by either waiting for it to be left unattended or even earning enough change to outright buy it.

Normally, her largest scores came from boarding ships and taking things like nets, cages, and other small items that cost a lot more than they really should. So, when she saw an old cargo ship she didn't recognize, all Blake could think of was the riches it had inside.

It was easy to sneak on board, the small crew long since gone to clean the sides and floors of the ship. What wasn't easy was figuring out what sort of ship it even was! She had never seen a vessel like this one before, nor had she read or heard tale of it. There were pipes and machines that looked so old it could be called an artifact! They roared and shook like a swarm of bees raged inside of them.

The smell of Dust was almost thick enough to choke, even with the cupped hand over her mouth. Her amber eyes watered before she blinked the stinging tears away and shook her head to clear the jumbled thoughts. Whatever this ship was, it was old- inside and out.

Making her way further into the vessel, Blake found that whoever captained the ship was either a genius, or a whacky quack. Sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a bouncing light, one that made the stowaway turn to look into the room. It was clearly a bathroom, a small sink, an old tub, and a small mirror. It was the mirror that caught her eye, and the image it reflected.

Cat ears twitched under a big, black bow. It made her frown deeply, it was something she hated doing but hiding her ears beneath the bow kept her safe. If only she could change the sharp, cat like eyes she had too- luckily the eye shadow did a nice job of distracting others from the fact.

Walking out of the bathroom, Blake made her way to what looked like the Captain's Quarters. It was modest at best, with maps and tools scattered on the old wooden desk. Amber eyes looked around to see if any of the information would do her any good she doubted it. Most were very worn and others were outdated; in fact many were damn near useless!

"Seems this ship isn't the only relic." Blake muttered to herself as she worked herself further down and found what must have been the kitchen and what looked to be some sort of storage area for... maybe jerky? If the shriveled up pieces of leather were edible, that is.

"Hey! Do you have everything on board?"

"Of course I did! While you were playing hero, I was getting all the shopping done!"

Panic ran wild through Blake, the faunus looking around wildly for a place to hide as heavy footsteps thudded around the deck of the ship. If they spotted her, what would they do? Throw her off? She hadn't stolen anything, so maybe. What if they were more violent? She could defend herself and make her way off the ship maybe but she didn't want to take the chance!

Blake hurried out of the captain's room and made her way to the bathroom again. It was sort of tucked away, plus, why would they come to the room first thing back on the ship? In her mind, it was a good place to duck down and wait for them to pass. The heavy thuds drew closer, the voices sounding much like two women but they sounded similar and acted very close. The jokes and huffs were one thing, but the nicknames were a clue to their closeness.

"Come on, Rubbles, we have to get going as soon as we can."

"We're not staying the night at the inn?" The voice sounded saddened and a bit whiny; the pitch high but not screechy. "I was really looking forward to a bed!"

"Not after that stunt you pulled!" This voice was deeper, more feminine even, and held a strong tone. This had to be the captain, Blake could tell that by voice alone. "If they find out who we are, we're in for the slammer at best!"

'The 'slammer'? Why would they go to jail at best if this is just a simple cargo ship?' Blake thought to herself, her brow scrunched in thought.

"But we helped them! And they were really nice! Plus, the little one stole all that dust, she'd be in trouble too!"

"Yeah, their word against that of known pirates? We'd lose before we could get a single sound out."

Blake's face paled, the retreating footsteps and voices drowned and murmured to her as her mind swirled with dread. She had boarded a pirate ship! A damned pirate ship! If they found out she was a faunus she'd be skinned! Or worse; if they were caught and she found out she'd be left to rot in jail to be made an example of! She had to get off this ship and fast as soon as possible really.

She should have made an escape plan but she was far too amazed by the relic of a pirate ship to even bother about one. Maybe that was her downside, her maybe it was getting greedy and boarding a ship she had never even seen in the harbor before. Either way, she was in trouble and the way the ship lurched and sent her head banging into the corner of the sink made things much worse.

The crack of her head hitting the hard, cool porcelain of the sink had her seen darkness and then glittering spots before she held her head in her hands and slumped to the floorboards. She must have made a sound, since hurried steps rounded the corner and stopped in front of her.

"Oh! Yang! We have a stowaway and she's hurt!" that was the last thing she really remembered before she finally blacked out, her vision pulsing in time with her head and heart before it was overcome by darkness.

~Line Break~

Amber eyes fluttered open, her body floating and lightly swaying back and forth before she groaned. Moving around she could tell she was laying on a new hammock, the ropes still too new and stiff. She had to still be on the ship and if that's the case-

Hands flew to her head, feeling the bandages wrapped around her pounding head; but what she was really feeling for was her bow, which was still intact. A sigh left her chest- one she didn't even know she was holding in, and let her body sag and relax back into the hammock. It seemed that, despite being pirates, these woman were at least kind enough to care for her injury.

"You're awake?" Blake turned to see a tall, well built, blonde woman that looked that she could tackle a brick wall and come through it without a sweat. "Good. Now you can tell me what you're doin' aboard our ship, Lass."

"I... I was... just wanting to get away." Blake said. "But when I heard you and that other step aboard I panicked and was trying to leave. The ship lurched and... and I..."

"Yeah, the bathroom is a bit dangerous because of that damn sink." The captain sighed before she scoffed and shook her head. "Pfft, where are my manners? The name is Yang Xiao Long, captain of the Red Dragon."

"The Red Dragon?" Blake asked, then shook her head slightly. "I've never heard of you or your ship." Truly, it was a relief; lesser known pirates were people that were more than likely just starting out, and thus normally didn't keep people as hostages. She may be able to get out of this yet.

"That may be because we normally don't sail these waters. Vale is a good, safe place, we wouldn't want to ruin that for us because we got greedy." Yang pointed out. "But, that aside, what are you trying to run from…?"

Blake blinked, not only surprised that this 'pirate captain' was so open, but she was asking her name and being so polite. "I... My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna." She stopped there, not knowing what sort of lie to spin as to why she was supposedly 'running'. She couldn't tell this woman- this strange pirate- that she was a faunus that was a former White Fang member and was now running from the mad group. What could she say? What would sound right?

"Hey there," Yang said softly, as if she were talking to a confused child. "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you."

"Wh- what?" Blake gasped, looking up at the woman with wide, shocked eyes.

"I might be a pirate, but I'm not a power-tripping monster." Yang scoffed, knowing just what Blake was thinking. "My hands are as dirty as yours are; no more no less."

"What if my hands are clean?" Blake snapped back, the stinging bite of her lash not even making the other flinch; instead she smirked.

"If your hands were so clean, then why are you running?" Yang pointed out more then asked, taking a small hint of joy of the shocked expression. "Look, we all have history, good and bad, the sooner you get over it, the better." Taking a few hard steps toward the door, the captain stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. "We'll be letting you off next time we dock, 'til then you'll be working for us. Hope those hands can work a mop."

Blake gasped and choked on her own words, growling as soon as the words sunk in. They were going to use her for manual labor! Even with her hiding her heritage from this damned woman she was still treated the same! Tightening her fingers into a firm fist, Blake grit her teeth and closed her eyes tight. The throbbing in her head and the anger she felt toward this woman had her nearly foaming at the mouth!

The wannabe thief flopped back into the hammock, the swinging and creaking ropes the only sounds that came from the room as Blake tried to calm herself. What had she gotten herself into? Nothing good it seemed, but she had been in worse places; surly she had to have been.

Soft steps made their way to her ears, this had to be the second person, 'Rubbles', she recalled the name Yang had said earlier. Turning her head to see the younger -much smaller- woman, Blake sighed and groaned. "You here to put me to work?"

"Huh? No." The younger said, shaking her head and looking her over. "I'm just here to make sure you didn't climb out a window or go back to the bathroom." Crossing her arms, she sighed before she smiled. "Anyway, I'm Ruby Rose! Yang told me your name already, so no worries about that, Blake. Hope Sis wasn't too hard on you; she can try and showboat sometimes."

"Wait, 'sis'?" Blake asked, looking the other up and down before she snorted. "Hard to believe with her being so tall and you being so..."

"'Short'?" Ruby finished for her, grinning before she rubbed the bottom of her nose. "Yeah, we're just half sisters, but that's not a big deal. Siblings are siblings, right?" She asked with a chuckle before she placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, are you feeling a bit better? I'm sure you still have a bit of a headache and maybe a dizzy spell or two, but at least you're awake and able to function so that's a good sign."

"Do you happen to have any aspirin?" Blake asked, holding her head gently. "I do have a headache, but it's not something terrible. A small dose will do."

"We do have some you can take." Ruby hummed as she dug around in her side pouch. She pulled out a small, dirty bottle. Blake could tell at one point in time it used to be white, but now it was covered in smudges of what looked to be grease and soot. "I always have some on me, so if you don't feel good, come find me and I'll try and help!"

Blake blinked before she lifted a single, arched brow. "You... you're much more kind then your sister appeared to be." She didn't want to retell of the deep, if not biting, words the two had exchanged.

Ruby could tell there was already a quarrel between the two, and that she had already been judged by this woman based of her sister's actions. It wasn't anything new, of course, since she was younger she had always been put into the other's shadow; but the image was quickly shattered when she opened her mouth. "I see you got into it with Yang, huh? It's fine. Nothing new. You just have to get to know her and trust me, it doesn't take long for her to warm up."

Blake scoffed, rolling her eyes and sinking into the swinging hammock. "In all honesty, Ruby, I have no plans on staying long enough to know either of you." The smirk and chuckle that Ruby let loose told Blake that her reaction was not a surprise to her.

"Well, until you leave, you'll have to play nice, won't you?" Ruby offered, her eyes twinkling with mirth as if she had told a joke. "Rest up and give that headache time to die off, okay? We'll call you up for dinner."

The heavy steps thudded on the floorboards as the smaller woman walked out of the room and further down the hallway. Feline ears twitched softly under the bow, listening to the steps fade away. Once she couldn't hear them, Blake let loose a sigh- a held breath that she had not a clue she was even holding, and brought her hands up to press the heels of her palms against her pounding eyes.

She was a former White Fang member, a fighter if needed, a thief when desperate, and stowaway by accident, and now?

A hostage and member of the Red Dragon; a pirate ship. She was a pirate.


End file.
